


Those Who Favour Fire

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, Dragons, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequence of four works featuring Gerard, some dragons, and the rest of the band too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Favour Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I've been incredibly lucky and have had _two_ writers be inspired by my work and produce complementary stories. Be sure to check out Turps' [_Burn Ever Bright_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4005667) and Tigress33's [_Older Than Water, Stubborn As Stone_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4001992).
> 
> I've had this image of Gerard and a dragon at the back of my brain for several years, but not until now have I felt confident enough to try to translate it into visual form. I could never have done it without my two faithful art betas however. This year, more than ever, I'm hugely in their debt. Without the endless encouragement and good advice of [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) and [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps) I would never have been able to finish this. You are the best!!

Click to enlarge:

[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2015_bbb_1a.png)

[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2015_bbb_1b.png)

[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2015_bbb_1c.png)

[](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2015_bbb_1d.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Older Than Water (Stubborn As Stone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001992) by [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/pseuds/personalized_radio)
  * [Burn Ever Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005667) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps)




End file.
